Candelaria
by Jazzily
Summary: Adrien essaie de s’enfuir d’un rendez-vous ennuyant. Marinette essaie de s’échapper d’un barman trop insistant. Les deux ont eu la même idée : se cacher aux toilettes du restaurant. AU.


Contexte : C'est un univers Alternatif, sans super-héros et sans magie. Marinette et Adrien ne se connaissent pas et sont adultes.

Disclaimer : L'idée vient d'un prompt Tumblr de @militsaagnosis.

Du regret. C'est ce qu'il ressent. Un profond regret.

Ca ne fait qu'une heure qu'il est au restaurant _Candelaria_ en sa compagnie, mais ça fait déjà une heure de trop. Cependant, il est bien trop poli pour le lui dire en face. Et, il l'avoue, elle parle beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse en placer une.

Ses amis commençaient tous à se mettre en couple. Un par un, chacun a trouvé celle qui semble être son âme-sœur. Lui, il n'a jamais vraiment été intéressé par une relation : déjà qu'il a du mal à se focaliser sur ses études avec tous les problèmes que lui crée son père, chercher le grand amour ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités. Mais ces derniers temps, il a changé d'avis.

Son meilleur ami, Nino, était dans le même cas que lui. Il l'a rencontré au collège et, depuis, ils sont inséparables. Il ne prêtait pas trop attention aux filles autour de lui, même s'il a eu une copine ou deux au lycée. Il ne se sentait pas si seul que ça, alors, puisque Nino se faisait une joie de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Mais maintenant, c'est différent : Nino a trouvé une petite-amie et il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle. Adrien a fini par la rencontrer et, il faut l'avouer, elle a l'air d'être géniale. Elle semble partager les mêmes centres d'intérêts que son ami, elle est énergétique, amusante, très jolie et, le plus important : elle sait le supporter.

Ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble ! Adrien espère que leur relation va durer, après tout, ils sont en train de vivre leurs dernières années d'université : ils sont bien plus mûrs qu'au lycée.

Ils sont mignons.

Cependant, c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est senti… envieux ? Tous ses amis étaient en couple, maintenant. Et ce n'est pas qu'ils le délaissaient… C'est juste que… Ca a l'air sympa, d'être en couple. Qu'une jeune femme passe du temps avec lui, le câline, rigole avec lui. De la compagnie, particulièrement de la compagnie amoureuse, ça le tente bien.

Quand il a dit ça à Nino, ce dernier l'a immédiatement inscrit sur une application de rencontre, lui conseillant de chercher une fille avec qui discuter, et de voir si ça se passerait bien en personne.

Voilà ce qui l'a mené à cette situation.

Il était tombé sur quelques profils, dont celui d'une certaine Lila Rossi, une italienne avec une vie bien remplie. Sa description semblait intéressante, et son physique attrayant, il lui a donc envoyé un message. Ils ont sympathisé quelques jours : elle répondait souvent bien après ses messages, mais elle semblait tellement occupée. Elle poursuit des études passionnantes, fait de nouvelles rencontres chaque jour et part souvent en voyage. Adrien aimerait bien avoir une vie similaire. Peut-être pas passer de pays à pays chaque semaine, mais tenter de nouvelles choses devrait lui faire du bien.

Ils ont alors convenu de se rencontrer dans un bar/restaurant pas loin de chez eux, dans le même arrondissement que l'université du jeune homme. Ils ont grignoté et discuté. Enfin, elle a discuté et il a tenté de se concentrer sur son monologue incessant mais il n'en peut plus. Il a appris, avec cette rencontre, que Lila est une belle menteuse. Ses âneries paraissaient crédibles par message, sûrement car elle les peaufinait soigneusement avant de les partager. Mais, face à face, elle se contredit souvent et raconte des bêtises invraisemblables, espérant peut-être l'impressionner, ou encore le rabaisser et lui prouver qu'il a besoin d'elle car elle lui est supérieure. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, il se passerait bien de sa présence dans son entourage, et encore plus si elle est sensée devenir sa petite-amie.

Mais c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui prendre la main, ou de rapprocher son visage, et dans ces instants gênants, il voit mal comment s'extirper de ses griffes.

Il vérifie discrètement son téléphone. 21h53. Ugh. Il veut partir.

Il laisse défiler son regard sur les alentours du bar, espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse le distraire pendant que Lila abuse de son temps de parole. Le bar commence à se remplir, mais le barman a l'air ennuyé. C'est un grand homme, d'environ son âge, aux cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés et aux yeux clairs. Plus loin, il est étonné de remarquer qu'il n'y a plus de queue aux toilettes, contrairement à tout à l'heure –une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Mais oui ! Les toilettes !!

Il enfile discrètement son manteau, quoiqu'un peu excité, avant de s'excuser auprès de Lila.

— Je suis désolé, je dois passer aux toilettes quelques minutes. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Elle le scrute avant de répondre d'une voix mielleuse, un sourire confiant sur son visage :

— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Reviens vite, tu dois absolument connaître la chute de mon histoire en Amazonie !

Une histoire en Amazonie… Huh. Il croit pouvoir s'en passer. Il la remercie néanmoins avant de s'éloigner tranquillement de sa table. Il entre dans les toilettes, publiques et mixtes, présentant un même lavabo et savon pour les deux sexes, et quatre cabines à disposition. Heureusement, elles sont propres et n'empestent pas trop l'alcool. S'il était presque minuit, l'odeur du vomi émanerait probablement des cabines.

Il est cependant surpris qu'une jeune fille fasse les cent pas dans le petit espace déserté. Elle est de petite taille, vêtue d'une robe virevoltant au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux noirs sont ramassés en un chignon. Quand elle se retourne, il se retrouve nez à nez avec elle. Elle se recule immédiatement et dans la surprise, il ne peut que percevoir des yeux bleus.

— Oh– Je… Désolée ! Je vais vous laisser passer ! Balbutie-t-elle, embarrassée.

Il lâche un petit rire.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, lui glisse-t-il, amusé. Je me réfugie ici un moment.

Elle l'étudie, curieuse. Elle a arrêté de marcher dans tous les sens et est maintenant face à lui. Il développe :

— J'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille… Et c'est pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

Elle le scrute. Puis ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire en coin. Ses épaules se relaxent.

— Tu– Tu t'es enfui, quoi.

— Ah, on se tutoie ?

Son sourire s'étend un peu plus. Elle hausse des épaules.

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien plus vieux que moi.

— Ah non ?

Elle secoue la tête.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

Elle ricane et s'adosse nonchalamment contre une porte de l'une des cabines. Il ne se déplace pas mais range ses mains dans ses poches. Il est soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas en attendant que Lila comprenne le message.

— Mais je suis toujours un étranger. Et un étranger, ça se vouvoie, tu ne crois pas ?

— Regarde-toi, tu viens de me tutoyer !

— Oh mais je ne fais que t'imiter. Vouvoie-moi et j'arrête.

Elle le regarde puis détourne son attention vers le grand miroir du mur d'en face. Elle laisse le silence planer quelques secondes, avant de parler.

— Je suis dans le même cas que toi. J'essaie de fuir un gars lourd.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, soupire-t-elle. Le barman. Il arrête pas de me faire des avances. Et il essaie de me faire boire, aussi.

Il fronce des sourcils. C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait l'air aussi embêté. La jolie cliente a filé. Ah, coup dur.

— Il essaie de te faire boire ?

— Hmm.

Ca ne sent pas bon. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il la forcerait à devenir ivre. Enfin, si, il voit bien où il veut en venir.

C'est juste… troublant.

Elle a bien fait de s'éloigner.

— Du coup c'est quoi ton plan ?

— D'attendre ici, le temps qu'il m'oublie. Et toi ?

— La même chose… Plus ou moins.

Elle hausse un sourcil avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'entrouvre et ose jeter un coup d'œil au restaurant, balayant la scène en cherchant une jeune femme seule à une table. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à la repérer. Elle se redresse et avance vers Adrien.

— Ta copine a l'air d'avoir tout son temps. T'es pas prêt de partir, lui apprend-elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

— Toi non plus, j'te signale. Le barman ne va pas rentrer chez lui de si tôt.

Ils se fixent quelques minutes, droit dans les yeux, sans un mot. Il est surpris de constater que ses paupières sont bridées, malgré le bleu de ses prunelles. C'est joli.

Après leur instant muet, Adrien demande sérieusement :

— On s'enfuit ?

Elle pouffe discrètement.

— J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

—x—

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se décident de quitter les toilettes, après le passage temporaire de deux femmes.

En dix minutes, Adrien a appris que sa nouvelle rencontre est franco-chinoise, qu'elle a 25 ans (il en a 26) et qu'elle est en école de stylisme. Oh, et sa plus grande idole est Gabriel Agreste. Après une légère hésitation, il a préféré ne pas le lui dire qu'il était son fils. Visiblement, elle ne l'a pas reconnu de ses années de mannequinat et pour être honnête, ça le soulage. Lila avait mentionné pas mal de fois son ancienne carrière, c'est peut-être ce qui l'a attirée chez lui ?

Lui, il lui a raconté ses petits déboires : son université de Physique ne lui fait pas de cadeaux niveau travail, mais il réussit à grappiller des bonnes notes. Il a failli être major de promo l'année dernière. Son père ne lui laisse pas de répit et n'arrête pas d'essayer de contrôler sa vie alors qu'ils peuvent à peine se voir. Sinon, il adore les cookies et joue du piano !

Son changement de sujet lui a arraché un rire.

Pendant leur conversation, la jeune femme s'était occupée de leurs vêtements. Ils avaient pensé à s'échapper par la fenêtre mais celle-ci est bien trop étroite et ils causeraient trop de raffuts à essayer de se faire la courte échelle. Donc, dernière issue : la porte d'entrée publique. Sauf que pour y accéder, il faut sortir des toilettes et marcher tout droit, c'est-à-dire être pris en sandwich entre le barman et Lila. Ils se feraient repérer en cinq secondes et _Game Over_.

Elle a alors modifié légèrement leur apparence. Elle a commencé par défaire son chignon et laisser ses cheveux tomber sur ses clavicules. Elle a sorti un bonnet de sa pochette qu'elle a enfilé en lui disant qu'elle ne le portait pas à sa venue ici. Adrien lui a proposé son manteau, d'une part parce que ce serait une bonne idée de changer d'habits et d'autre part parce qu'il pense qu'elle ne porte pas assez pour une soirée d'automne. A sa place, il aurait froid. En échange, elle lui a prêté son écharpe.

Elle a tourné autour de lui en réfléchissant à de possibles modifications à ajouter.

— Hmm…

Il la regarde faire, puis ses yeux tombent sur sa tenue. Maintenant qu'il y fait plus attention, il remarque que sa robe est rouge à pois noirs.

— Hé.

— Oui ?

— Tu es habillée comme une coccinelle, prononce-t-il enjoué.

Elle baisse la tête pour vérifier son observation. Ses lèvres s'étirent.

— Faut croire, haha.

— Regarde mon sweat !

Elle s'exécute.

— Un chat… Noir ?

— Oui. J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Plagg et on m'a offert ça pour mon anniversaire. Il lui ressemble.

Elle reste fixée sur son visage, attendant qu'il en dise plus. C'est ce qu'il fait.

— Le chat noir…

Elle est muette.

— La coccinelle…

Elle ne dit rien et le dévisage, incrédule.

— Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

— T'es bête, pouffe-t-elle.

Il rit. C'est drôle comme coïncidence, après tout. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux et s'enquit, taquinant :

— Je vais t'appeler Coccinelle, tiens. Ou, non, non ! Encore mieux : Ladybug !

— Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire t'appeler « Chat Noir » ?

Il la scrute de manière insistante, ce qui la fait grogner. Il surjoue en trépignant.

— Chat, tout au mieux. Chat Noir sonne trop comme un personnage de dessin animé.

— Je te ferai savoir que Ladybug aussi. On serait un duo de choc !

Malgré son exaspération, il sait bien qu'elle est amusée. Secouant lentement sa tête, tout sourire, elle lui a conseillé d'enlever son pull, constatant qu'il porte une chemise en dessous. Il l'a rapidement retiré et l'a gardé à son bras. Elle lui a recouvert les lèvres de rouge à lèvres noir et a maquillé ses paupières de la même couleur, pour accentuer un style plus sombre que celui du garçon aux couleurs fruitées à qui elle parlait il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Elle lui a ajusté sa grosse écharpe autour de son cou, la laissant tomber négligemment sur ses épaules. C'est marrant qu'elle ait à forcer sur sa pointe des pieds pour lui arriver au menton.

A la dernière minute, elle lui place son bonnet sur sa tête, décidant que la capuche de son manteau est suffisante pour la dissimuler, elle. Recoiffer ses cheveux n'a peut-être servi à rien, mais sait-on jamais.

Ils osent enfin passer la porte.

— Toi, côté tables et moi, côté bar, deal ? lui souffle Adrien.

— Deal.

Elle lui attrape le bras et il accepte son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ils marchent d'un pas déterminé, zieutant leurs alentours. Le barman semble être passé à autre chose, il essuie tranquillement des verres en discutant avec un habitué. Il sifflote et ne leur prête pas attention. Alors qu'ils ont atteint l'accueil pour les réservations, une voix s'écrie :

— Adrien !

Oops.

Il se fige et n'ose même pas tourner la tête de peur de se faire changer en statue par le regard mauvais de Lila. Il sent la pression sur son bras se raffermir. Une autre voix, plus proche, retentit, pleine d'innocence:

— Adrien ? Quoi, Adrien ?

— Vous– vous portez le manteau de _mon petit-ami_.

Du coin de l'œil, l'asiatique tente de déceler la réaction d'Adrien qui est absolument terrifié. S'il ose en placer une, elle reconnaîtra sa voix, c'est sûr ! Et merde…

— _Votre_ petit-ami ? Excusez-moi mais je suis accompagnée de mon fiancé… _Félix_ , et je vous signale que le manteau que je porte m'appartient.

Lila essaie de voir le visage du dit-Félix, brouillé par la faible luminosité et par la capuche de sa dite-fiancée. Elle ne peut qu'apercevoir un maquillage gothique sur un teint blême. Il ne ressemble pas à Adrien, certes, mais ce dernier n'est toujours pas revenu de son escapade aux petits coins. Elle fronce des sourcils, prête à répliquer. Cependant, elle a à peine le temps de lâcher une syllabe.

— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, exige fermement la fiancée de Félix. On y va, chaton.

Chaton ? Lila tique.

Chaton est une appellation assez complice. Un couple inexpérimenté ou des étrangers qui se sont rencontrés à une soirée n'utiliseraient pas ce surnom. Un simple « chéri » aurait suffit. Peut-être qu'ils sont honnêtes… Elle retourne penaude vers sa table, se promettant d'appeler Adrien pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, non mais.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assurent de faire une vingtaine de pas de plus après la sortie du restaurant avant d'enfin souffler.

— C'était– C'était tendu, souffle l'étudiante en gloussant.

— Oh oui, tu l'as dit.

Il essuie de quelques frottements de bras le maquillage sur son visage.

— Heh.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle lentement, méfiante.

Il se prépare à enfiler son sweatshirt, il se rapproche d'elle, malicieux.

— Chaton, hein ?

—x—

Elle a sous-estimé le froid d'une nuit d'automne à Paris. Le jour, il avait fait si chaud qu'elle n'avait même pas jugé nécessaire de vérifier la météo.

Comme il n'était pas si tard que ça, ils se sont mis d'accord pour aller se prendre un café, quelques rues plus loin. C'est en grelottant, le manteau d'Adrien toujours sur ses épaules, qu'elle est arrivée à ses côtés à demander une table avec un chocolat chaud. Il a choisi la même boisson.

Installés dans ce lieu agréable, chaud et chaleureux, ils continuent de converser.

— Je dois t'avouer que… Pour t'impressionner, j'étais sur le point de commander un café.

Elle le scrute, ne pouvant empêcher le sourire presque niais. Elle a tellement sourit en si peu de temps que ses commissures la picotent.

C'est… C'est l'unique douleur qu'elle voudrait subir dans une relation.

Comme elle ne répond pas, Adrien – _Il_ _s'appelle_ _Adrien_ \- devient un peu nerveux.

— Enfin, j'veux dire, j'aime pas le café, c'est trop amer– et puis un chocolat chaud c'est plus relaxant mais j'aurais eu l'air d'un gamin et–

— M'impressionner ?

Il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux avant de les baisser vers le sol boisé.

— Euh… Oui.

Haha. Il est trop chou.

Elle va le faire mariner un peu.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'impressionner ?

Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ses prunelles vertes se concentrant tantôt sur elle, tantôt sur ses mains posées sur son jean. Elle l'entend déglutir.

— Eh bien… Euh… Je t'apprécie ?

— Oh… Tu m'apprécies.

— Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi !?

Elle s'esclaffe face à sa gêne. Ses sourcils s'affaissent.

— Mais… Plus sérieusement… Je ne te comprends pas. On s'connaît à peine. Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle–

— Marinette.

C'est à son tour d'être étonnée. Hein ? Mais… comment ?

— C'est bien ça ? Ou j'me trompe ?

— C'est… ça, bredouille-t-elle déstabilisée.

Il s'explique, amusé :

— Tu te parlais à toi-même quand j'suis entré aux toilettes tout à l'heure. Et tu avais dit ton nom avant de savoir que j'étais là.

— Oh.

Génial, elle se sent totalement idiote maintenant. Et c'est à son tour de se moquer.

— C'est ça, marre-toi, fulmine-t-elle.

— Ahaha, pardon, pardon.

Un ange passe.

Chacun sirote son chocolat en silence.

Bon. Elle prend son courage à deux mains.

S'il ne le fait pas, elle le fera.

— Est-ce que…

Sa question n'ose pas quitter sa langue. Il l'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, sinon, il ne serait pas là ? Il serait probablement rentré chez lui ? Ou enfui vers d'autres toilettes ?

Non, en fait, il vient de le lui dire. Il « _l'apprécie_ ».

Mais, « apprécier », c'est mieux ou moins bien que « bien aimer » ?

Argh, elle est ridicule à se demander ça pendant qu'Adrien attend qu'elle se reprenne. Elle bat plusieurs fois des cils.

— Hum… Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer un jour à la boulangerie de mes parents ? C'est la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Rue Gotlib.

Il la dévisage. Elle frémit, ressentant subitement un courant d'air.

— Je– Oui ! Oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas. Demain ? propose-t-il.

— Demain ?

— Ah euh, c'est trop tôt, demain ? Euh attends–

— Non ! Non. Demain. Demain, ça me va, s'empresse-t-elle d'assurer.

Ils restent silencieux un moment.

— C'est un rendez-vous ? marmonne-t-il timidement.

Elle arbore une expression ravie sur son visage.

— Oui. Ca sera notre deuxième rendez-vous.

Elle ose même un clin d'œil. Quand il comprend ce que ça signifie, ses joues se teintent brièvement de rouge.

— Dupain-Cheng, hein ? Ca ne serait pas la meilleure boulangerie de Paris ? s'interroge-t-il doucement avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Du regret. C'est ce qu'il ressent. Un profond regret.

Regret de ne pas avoir connu Marinette Dupain-Cheng plus tôt.


End file.
